


When you were gone

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Collar series [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Collar, Drabble, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Smut, but no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of my series with collar theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you were gone

It was now two weeks, three days, seven hours and sifteen minutes since Wade went for a job. Not that Peter counted or anything. But yeaaah he did count. It didn't usually take the mercanery this long to get back and he was starting to get worried. Again his fingers wandered to the black and red collar that was snuggly put around his neck, the metal no longer cold due to his body heat. It became a habit to him without noticing. He had it this whole time, although when he went out he hid it under his blue bandana. And it was funny explaining that to aunt May when he went to see her ( _"What happened to your neck Peter?" - "Errr...I caught the flu?" - "In the middle of summer?" - "Um...yeeees?"_ ). But otherwise it was ok. He raised his head from the book he was reading the whole day and looked out of the open window. The sun was already starting to set. It was time to put on the suit.

\---

Today's night patrol was incredibly boring. He webbed few of car thieves but that was it. If you don't count the ginger kitten he rescued and returned to that old lady who then invited him for a warm milk. And who was he to say no to that? Right now he was swinging his way home and when he assured that no-one was watching him he slipped to his apartment through the open window, falling behind it with a quiet thud. He straigthened and wanted to remove his mask when he heard noise from the kitchen. Quietely he went to the door, peeking in the lit room, ready to web any-one who was there.  
"Wade! What are you doing in my kitchen looking like that?"  
"Spider-baby!" exclaimed Wade who didn't mind that his muddy (with blood...ew) boots were leaving the kitchen floor in really bad shape.  
"You're cleaning that up," said Peter sternly and finally removed his mask.  
"Of course I am."  
"Good. Gonna take a shower, will you join me?" asked Peter then, already going in the direction of the bathroom.  
"Yeah, in a moment."  
Peter got out of the suit and soon the hot water was running down his sore muscles. He just washed his hair and was getting the soap out of his eyes when Wade joined him.  
"Finally what took you so long?" he asked but before the mercanery could say anything he hugged him around his neck, hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder.  
"Welcome home, I missed you," he mumbled and wasn't sure if Wade heard him but when two strong arms closed around him tightly, he knew. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple.  
"I missed you too," whispered Wade and Peter kissed one of the scars on his shoulder. Wade took hold of the metal ring and gently guided Peter so he could kiss him softly on the lips. Peter hummed in appreciation and pressed even closer to Wade. Wade broke the kiss and smirked at Peter smuggly.  
"You really missed me huh?"  
"Shut up," said Peter with silly smile and kissed Wade, nibbling at his lower lip. Wade used that Peter was distracted by the kiss and pressed him against the tiled wall. Peter squealed and opened his eyes, looking at Wade is silent horror. Wade pulled back and smiled sweetly.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Wade, I'm gonna kill you! Those tiles are cold," hissed Peter and half-heartedly punched Wade's shoulder. Wade's hands roamed down the slim torso of his little hero, stopping at hips, squeezing them lightly. Peter tried to suppress a moan but succeeded just half way, making Wade smirk even more.  
"What if I promise to warm you up?" he asked suggestively and grind their half hard members together, making Peter moan appreciatevely.  
"What about the kitchen?"  
"Cleaned," smiled Wade before leaning forward, mouthing at Peter's lean neck.  
"And your suit?"  
"Presoaked," he said quickly before continuing his kisses over his spider's pulse. Suddenly Peter caught him by his shoulders and flipped them so it was now Wade who was pressed against the cold wall, Peter kissing him eagerly. Wade forgot to do anything for a moment before his brain finally caught up. But when it finally did, he caught the back of the collar and pulled Peter back, leaving just few centimeters between them. Peter whimpered and opened his chocolate brown eyes, his pupils doubled their size.  
"Did you have it on you the whole time?" he asked after his spider calmed down a little so he had the certainty he will actually listen. Peter nodded, never breaking the eye-contact they had.  
"Good," Wade smiled and kissed him now in reward, just a soft kiss before again pulling him back a little. Peter again opened his eyes expectantly, knowing that any kind of deviance from his side would just lead to no sex that night (as weird as it sounds, Wade was actually pretty patient when it got to getting his point across).  
"What about work? And aunt May? Don't tell me you actually wore it all that time I was gone."  
"I wore bandana."  
"Oh. Alright."  
Peter wanted to lean for another kiss but Wade's hold on the collar stoped him quite efficiently.  
"Do you have pictures?"  
"Wade!" whined Peter but when he saw the smirk that was playing on mercanery's lips he realised he was just teasing him.  
"You are terrible human being."  
"Yes, and yet you are completely into me," retorted Wade still with that wide grin. Peter sighed and carressed his cheek.  
"Yeah I am," he said with a smile. Which disappeared the moment Wade's hand drifted down to his left ass-cheek. He squeezed it a little, his fingers then lightly dancing at the coccyx.  
"Wade, what are you-" Peter started to ask but he was cut off by scarred lips on his own, finger easily slipping into him, making him moan loudly. Wade still got the hold on the collar and once again he pulled him back by it.  
"Sorry darling, you were asking?" he asked innocently but Peter was only able to moan something incoherent. He chuckled and pressed the finger deeper, easily finding Peter's prostate. Peter cried and dug his fingers painfully into Wade's shoulders.  
"Wade, please-"  
"Shhhh. Touch yourself Pete," he whispered but gasped when Peter's hand enveloped both of their members, pumping them in the same rhythm Wade was thrusting his finger.  
"Spidey, you're a genius," breathed out Wade. Peter who was resting his forehead against his sternum just hummed and kept going. It wasn't a fast pace but after two weeks they were separated it felt like ultra speed. Wade let go of the collar and immediately as he did, Peter was kissing him all teeth and tongue until they were both cumming, water from shower washing the mess away. Wade carefully pulled his finger out, still kissing with his little spidey.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Hmmm," hummed Peter with his eyes closed, his breathing little quickened. They stood there for a while before Peter finally shifted quickly.  
"Damn, when did the water turn cold?" he said with horrified expression, quickly escaping the cold area of their shower. Wade laughed and followed him after he turned the water off.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. Thanks so much for reading and any kind of suggestions are welcomed :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.- Huh? HUH? See what I did? The first part they are leaving shower in the end...here they are leaving shower in the end! I smell a pattern here...
> 
> P.s.s- Please ignore my pathetic tries of becoming funny person...I'm not...


End file.
